


Ghost of Me - Pokemon Sword/Shield Creepypasta

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Summary: I wrote this long before the games came out, hoping Scorbunny's evolution would be Fire/Ghost because I'm wierd





	Ghost of Me - Pokemon Sword/Shield Creepypasta

I got to play the Pokémon Sword and Shield demo at E3 this year, and I had a great time. But, as I was fighting with the Scorbunny it gives you, I noticed something weird. All of its Fighting-type moves were super effective against Nessa's Water-type Pokémon, and her Pokémon's Water-type moves were doing neutral damage rather than being super effective. As I looked around, no one else seemed to have this problem, so I assumed it was just a bug and played around a bit in the Wild Area.  
  
Once again, Scorbunny's moves were acting up. I took out a Wingull with a "super effective" Double-Kick, and the screen stayed black for a few seconds longer than normal. A text box appeared.  
  
"They don't want me to be a Fire-Fighting type, but no one listens to what the little block of code wants..."  
  
For a moment, I thought I was hallucinating. I blinked, and I was back in the Wild Area. I continued playing, taking out more and more Pokémon with buggy Fighting-type moves, and more and more text boxes appeared. First was a Wooloo. When the screen went black, it showed the Wooloo's decapitated corpse lying in the middle of the darkness.  
  
"I'm NoT your WOOloo SwEaTeR…"  
  
I wanted to stop. I wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit. But something in me told me no matter what, I _had_ to keep playing. The next Pokemon I took out was another new one, a Yamper.  
  
"Don't look over your shoulder."  
  
Then a Gastly, as the game had changed to night-time.  
  
"'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seeing in your dreams."  
  
Then another Yamper.  
  
"Wait, there's no rhyme or reason."  
  
Then a Munna.  
  
"Sometimes there's no meaning in the visions when you're sleeping."  
  
Then a Hypno  
  
"Don't wake up and believe them."  
  
But the strangest of all was a Buneary. Fighting-type moves are supposed to be super effective against Normal-types, but the moves it used like Tackle and Growl said they had "no effect on Scorbunny". I finally took it out with an Ember. The screen stayed black and another text box appeared. Along with it this time, was a Scorbunny with all sorts of cuts and bruises on it, bits of muscle and bone exposed, an ear ripped off revealing its brain, and the normally orange parts of its color scheme were now a purple normally used on Ghost-types. If you take away the gore, is this what a shiny Scorbunny is going to look like? I read the text box, and it finally clicked in my head that they were all coming from Scorbunny.  
  
"You're looking at the ghost of me..."


End file.
